


Some Storm

by BlueFlamePhoenix



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bath Sex, Dry Humping, Excessive Drinking, First Time, Hand Jobs, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First AO3 Post, Outdoor Sex, Past Loki/Thor (Marvel), Pre-Thor (2011), Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Storms, young loki, young thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlamePhoenix/pseuds/BlueFlamePhoenix
Summary: First time Thor completely loses control of a storm somewhere in Asgard and Loki is there to brother him through it. Loki won't let him forget it either. Now that it is in multichapter form, will be adding tags as they apply in each chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first post here and in this fanfiction genre at all so please be kind. I have a multi-chapter fic in the process of being written but couldn't resist getting this one out now.

When the wind picked up, Loki looked around and lost footing before he was sliding still on his feet down the rocks into the undergrowth of the forested mountain they were traversing. Thor was the only one standing where they had all just been, their horses running off together as if only they knew where was safe. Only Hogun had managed to stay abreast the beast beneath him. The others had given up on keeping hold of reins when the reins whipped back and the horses felt just as keen on staying put. 

Loki turned onto his stomach and screamed to his brother. “Thor! Brother! Look at me! THOR!” His voice became lost in the roar of the wind. Loki growled and reached out to grab hold of a sapling nearby even as he heard his own name being shouted in the distance, or what seemed far away. 

A single glance back saw Fandral being pulled by Sif in the direction of the valley below and no doubt to their horses or the palace perhaps. Loki did not know nor did he care in the moment what happened to the friends of his brother. His focus turned back on Thor who was shaking and crouching down as if his back were carrying the entire weight of the storm and it was slowly compressing him into the ground. 

Loki pulled with all his might until he found purchase with a wider trunked tree and was able to dig his feet into the bared roots as he fought against the direction of the wind alongside every other living thing. Panting for breaths the wind seemed intent on vacuuming straight from his lungs, Loki risked another glance just as lightning began to flash overhead. “BROTHER! HEAR ME!” 

Nothing. 

Loki looked towards the heaven against all rational thought and saw the churning of grey and navy blue, swirling dark clouds condensing overhead. He prayed for the answer and couldn’t even truly remember what had set his brother’s temper off. Whatever it was, it was out of control now. The sort of storm they had been warned about when sent to lessons to learn to contain themselves. 

Loki did the only thing he could do and pulled forth his seidr into a shield, concave at first as he stepped out from the tree and bent his knees as he leaned forward to fight the onslaught coming around and from his brother at the same time. He did not give up yelling his brother’s name and at one point the dark gaze of Thor did lift towards him through the drape of his golden hair hanging around his face. Loki couldn’t hear his brother’s bellow either but he didn’t need to when it was so obviously ‘Loki go!’ He assumed it was loud though no sound reached him. 

Loki grit his teeth as he felt his boots sliding backwards in the dirt and then changed the shape of his shield, the green hiccuped into two convex curves joined at the front to form an arrow-like force field that allowed Loki to press forward easier as he redirected the winds instead of trying desperately to push against them. It was only a few more steps before he was looking directly into Thor’s troubled eyes that only seemed to grow more dark the closer Loki came to him. Loki calmed visibly as he let go of his fear and simply believed Thor was going to do what he needed him to do and he was going to do what Thor needed him to do too. Thor just didn’t know what it was he needed. 

Loki changed the gesture of his hand reaching out in front of him and the green shield came down. In the blink of an eye Thor was grabbing hold of his arm and jerking him forwards, Loki wrapping his arm around Thor’s waist right away before feeling his back hitting the ground and losing his breath painfully as Thor’s body fell right on top of him. Loki’s lungs burned still as he croaked, “Brother, I won’t leave you. I will not leave you, Thor.” 

Thor was shaking over him and Loki moved both arms around his brother as the wind raged around them, the two of them seeming to feel opposing forces from being at the center of it all. As Thor was weighed down, Loki felt like he was constantly being pulled up and away no matter how much of the ground he could feel at his back. The effect was dizzying. Loki pressed his face into Thor’s shoulder at first, holding on and catching his breath as he settled in for the long haul. Thor was working on controlling his storms but it wasn’t always possible and something had triggered his brother’s temper in a direction beyond his control obviously. Loki found himself shocked not knowing because it was usually him that triggered tempers in Thor. Not this time. 

Loki turned his face towards his brother’s neck and offered helpfully, “Thor, breathe it in. Remember to breathe. Remember this air… it is yours. It belongs to you, brother.” 

With that, Thor was staring at him after having lifted slightly off of him. Loki gasped as he started to be pulled up and out of Thor’s arms before his brother was jerking him right back down and lying atop him with no restraint. Loki huffed a breath again and despite common sense, wriggled to try to find a more comfortable pinning down. 

Tightening his hold around Thor’s shoulders, Loki laid his head back to the dirt and rocks as he looked to his brother and felt the first drop of rain hit his forehead in a warm plop of liquid disappearing into his hair. His brows lifted in wonder as his eyes moved from his brother’s face to the sky above, another rookie mistake as his heart began to pound in his chest and his breaths became pants for more air. Instead of something helpful all Loki said was Thor’s name, more than once in fact until he finally heard Thor and lowered his gaze slightly to look to Thor’s face again.

“Why are you here? Why did you not run, brother? You make this more difficult than it already is.” 

Loki frowned and shook his head as he admonished, “Norns, Thor! I will not abandon you. I am not afraid. This is you. Look around. Feel it. See it. The power.” Loki’s hands went to Thor’s chest where he pressed at the muscle there specifically before his hands slid to Thor’s arms as he said, “The wind.” Loki smiled as he saw a flicker of something crossing his brother’s eyes. He moved his hands up to Thor’s face and smiled more as he said, “The rain. It’s all you, brother. How could I fear the storm? You are the storm. The storm belongs to you. And I am your brother. I’ll not leave you in it while the storm tries to convince you it’s you that belongs to it. No. Do not ask it of me because it will not happen.” 

When Loki moved his arms back around his brother’s shoulders, Thor pressed more fully down over him until Loki had to accommodate his brother’s form, one leg moving out and hooking behind Thor’s leg. Loki held onto Thor even as Thor’s hands seemed to find stone jutting out from the mountaintop enough to aid in his efforts of holding Loki down and keeping him hidden beneath his body. 

Loki laid patiently as he felt his brother’s powers ebbing and flowing out of him. The feeling was intoxicating and at one point lightning struck so close that Loki could taste metal in his mouth for nearly an hour afterwards. Time was passing so strangely as it felt as eternal and yet flying quickly by in a rush simultaneously. Loki thought for sure the torrential downpour that had soaked him would end any second regardless of Thor’s proximity blocking him from its stinging assault.

As the strength of the storm increased, Loki felt the pressure of Thor on top of him and was starting to feel Thor’s chestplate digging into his rib to the point of pain. Loki winced and that seemed to get Thor’s attention far faster than any of his words had. When Thor looked at him questioningly, Loki looked down between them as much as his position allowed for it. “Your… armor, Thor. It’s… it’s just hurting a bit. I’m fine. Don’t worry. Perhaps you could release me a little?”

With Loki’s eyes on him, Thor looked to his brother and directed, “The clasps. You’ll have to do it. I can’t let go, Loki.” 

Loki looked out towards the side of his head on both sides of him before realizing how deeply his brother’s hands were gripping into the mountain. Loki almost blushed as his brother’s upper body lifted off him only to press his lower body even harder against him. He wasn’t flying off anywhere at least but Loki felt entirely on display as Thor watched him so closely and his fingers moved to unclasp Thor’s armor. He started to lift the chest plate from between them but the wind sucked it right out of his hands and Loki gasped in surprise as he pressed himself to the ground out of the way as quickly as possible. The armor flew off into the storm and around them before lifting higher and further away. 

Thor’s body laid right back down over him completely and Loki reached up to either side of Thor’s torso to hold onto his brother’s tunic as the rain pelted down on them both. Loki looked back to his brother’s face beside his as Thor battled the storm from within. Loki wished yet again he knew what had set Thor off so that he could use at least his wit to unravel the problem for his brother. Then Thor could release the torment or confusion he must be feeling. Instead he just lay there and looked to his brother’s unyielding gaze as the tempest brought darkness over them, debris whisking by and around them.. 

Loki had done so well for the first of it but when he ran out of encouraging things to say to help remind Thor how to help himself he had nothing but now to feel and deal with. The way his body tried to maintain some feeling was to move, muscles tightening and releasing, back arching, legs and arms bending this way or that. After nearly two hours had passed and the storm had built itself into a massive hurricane Loki’s pale skin pinkened again as his breaths came up short. His body was reacting to Thor’s over him, the first signs of his erection not having got Loki’s attention in time to stop it. Thor was lying right over it too. Loki’s hardening length was pressed between their bellies and Thor wasn’t letting up on his hold even a millimeter. Loki turned his face away to look up into the sky but the rain striking down over his skin mixed with the distinct smell of Thor, even more soaked, above him did nothing to help. He could practically taste Thor.

Loki attempted to withdraw his hips despite having nowhere to draw them back to and wound up feeling himself pushing up against Thor instead, minute movements but friction and pressure and heat present nonetheless. Loki’s mouth fell open as his brows lifted in worry but he couldn’t stop it, his muscles tightening as if to pull away before releasing and pushing up again. It was maddening and Loki shuddered from the mere feeling of another body against his own, something he had yet to explore. Of all the people meant to explore it, Thor was not supposed to be one of them. Loki blinked rapidly as he shut his mouth to stop the panting before he was risking so much as he rolled his head to the side to look at Thor pleadingly. 

The look in Thor’s eyes was dark and heady, making Loki’s lips fall open again as his cheeks turned rosy and his body pressed up for more. Thor was not blinking and he was not moving but he was not stopping Loki either. The younger prince felt the storm so much differently as every drop seemed to drip and coast over his skin even beneath his clothes, finding its way underneath of him and brushing through his hair like the finest fingers. Loki panted harshly as he meant to apologize or something but he couldn’t as a moan broke out of his throat and his brother’s name left his lips. 

“Thor… please.” 

That was when Loki felt it. Thor’s hips lifted for a moment as his chest pushed him down and then they were back and rubbing, rutting against him. Loki’s legs opened fully and wrapped around Thor’s hips before they were both groaning and Loki could feel the heat of Thor’s thick erection pressing into his belly and gliding alongside his own. Loki’s hands found their way beneath his brother’s tunic and grinned maniacally as Thor shivered under his touch. Loki’s long fingers were damp and chilled from the rain as they ran over Thor’s warmer skin, digging into the muscles of Thor’s back as he lifted up bodily to give himself freely over to the feeling between them. When his fingers teased at the waist of Thor’s trousers, Loki gasped in startlement as Thor’s mouth found his in a brush of their lips that left Loki lost for breath. 

After that all thoughts left him. His mouth opened and accepted, surrendering even to Thor’s tongue as their hips found a rhythm of rubbing that pleased them both and kept their cocks close. Despite the burn of fabric against their hard flesh their hips sped faster until Loki was choking in the midst of a kiss. Thor lifted his head to watch, his eyes as stormy as the skies above them as he stared down at Loki convulsing with pleasure beneath him. He cried out the moment Thor was rutting against him again to find his own release and the second his brother’s body tensed above him Loki released a mewling sound of pleasure he had no idea he could make. 

Thor shuddered over him as Loki slid his arms up his brother’s back and then down and over the fabric of Thor’s ass to hold him against him. Loki stared up in fascination as the pleasure warred over Thor’s face and the rain and lightning slowed down. The wind kept coming in gusts and Loki hugged his brother bodily from legs to arms to the way his face pressed to the side of Thor’s face when Thor collapsed atop him once more. 

Loki truly didn’t know how long it was they stayed just like that until he felt Thor’s weight adjust above him as Thor pulled his head up again to look at him. They were both drenched to the bone but not really cold anymore. Loki’s smile crested the moment he saw the depth of his brother’s gaze and then Thor was smiling and they were both grinning at each other. “Some storm that was, brother.”

“You’ve no idea, Loki.”


	2. Second Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor tries to stay away from Loki. Thinks he's being protective and productive, but Loki thinks otherwise. Also first time having a drink. First time handjob. More rain and lightning and thunder. I can't help myself.

Returning to the palace through broken branches and soggy pathways was not as pleasant as it had been staying out in the storm. Loki was on cloud nine as Thor seemed to walk with an easy stride despite the mess within their trousers. The moment had not been planned but Loki could not have thought of a better way for such a thing to occur. Asgard’s second prince may be young but the experience felt much as a rite of passage. Sharing something so intimate with someone was no small thing and getting to see Thor amidst his own loss of control was something Loki would never forget. The power he had felt in bringing Thor over was no small thing either. He wished for more. 

Hiding the joy was the difficult part. And Thor managed to walk as if alone, not once giving Loki a glance of recognition or reassurance. Loki decided he didn’t need it at the moment. He had succeeded in helping Thor tame himself or at the very least allowed him to unleash it fully so that it might pass. As far as Loki was concerned Asgard owed him their gratitude, not that he would ever explain it to them in order to receive it. 

When they found the stables and the horses already seen to the brothers crossed the pathway littered with leaves and twigs to reach the palace. Every step sounded in Loki’s mind as if Thor were walking away from him even as their feet moved side by side of one another. Loki had to stretch his gait just a little to keep up but he did so with eagerness despite his brother's gloomy demeanor. As they moved down the corridor to their shared wing, Loki finally spoke up and had to skid his feet to a halt when Thor turned to look at him. “What is it, Thor? There is nothing to be upset about. The storm passed. We… we passed too, did we not? No harm done.” 

Thor pushed his little brother against one of the golden columns lining the hall and looked between Loki’s eyes for something before he remarked, “It was wrong. Loki, it was wrong of me.”

“I don’t think it was. Shouldn’t my opinion matter most on the subject?” 

Thor huffed a laugh with no humor in it as he replied, “If only that were true.”

Loki frowned deeply then and pushed his brother’s arm from his shoulder where he was still holding him and slipped out from the side. “You are mistaken. Not I, brother. I have no ill feelings of it save for these. It was innocent. You’d do well to leave it thus.” 

Loki was gone before Thor could say anything more, watching his younger brother disappear into their shared bath. Thor grumbled as he went into his own chambers instead, ridding himself of the soiled garments he wore despite knowing he would wait to take his bath until he could hear Loki leave the room. He could not trust himself alone with Loki.

Thor resigned himself to a self-inflicted penance by promising to avoid his little brother until the feelings he was having would pass. He had no idea how long it would be and the separation between the two brothers was felt more distinctly in the palace than their bouts of brotherly fights ever had. Thor put himself to the sparring field and actually attending some of the classes he was supposed to be finishing this year. Loki had another year left afterwards and then Thor would not have to cross his path nearly so often as he did now. It would get easier, he told himself. 

Loki was determined to be in Thor’s presence or at the very least line of sight as many times as possible in a day. Loki sat across from his brother at their meals instead of beside him where he was easier left unseen. Loki would have liked the physical closeness but he knew his brother was playing a game with him and Loki intended to beat him at it. He would sacrifice the warmth that radiated from his brother when he sat near him to see Thor lower his gaze instead every time someone walked by and he looked up to greet them as he normally would. Loki kept a smile on his face too, not letting the pouting of his brother bring him down to his level. He had every intention of bringing Thor up to his level instead. He would see a smile return to his brother’s lips. 

Thor was not doing so well controlling his elemental force though and the longer their game went on the more obvious that became. Even when sparring the moment Loki joined the others clouds would coalesce above them out of nowhere. The frequency of Loki’s appearance predetermining such displays from Thor was not to be dismissed. All of Thor’s friends saw it and while they began with trying to talk to Thor and tease him to get him to loosen up, soon enough they were starting to blame Loki. Loki lost his smile when Fandral gave him a dark look just for coming out to spar as he was expected to as a young prince of Asgard and after Fandral, Sif and Hogun joined in looks that said he was not welcome. Volstagg was the only one with which Loki saw even the slightest hint of sympathy and that was covered by looking down instead of to his face. 

Loki lifted his chin in defiance and looked to his brother as if some last resort would bring Thor to his senses and he would brush his friends off, welcome Loki to the grounds and forget all this nonsense. Thor did no such thing and instead Loki stood stock still as he felt the cold drops of rain start coming down. Turning and leaving the grounds was one of the hardest things Loki had ever endured. His feet felt like they were made of lead and the smooth ground beneath him a pit of sludge instead. 

Drastic times called for drastic measures. Loki would not give up.

While figuring out his next move with Thor, Loki found himself going to his mother despite her gifts. At least he hoped if she saw more than he wanted her to she would not mention it. Requesting Frigga’s company, Loki sat with his mother and asked for her tutelage in seidr to become something more regular as one of his classes might be. Frigga knew much and even as she knew such gifts were thought to be women’s talents in Asgard, Loki had always shown great potential. She accepted his offer and promised the following day their private lessons would begin in her chambers. 

The acceptance from Frigga felt like much more even if Loki knew it was a fine lie to weave so he could wrap himself in some comfort. Even if the time would come for Odin to call him out on slacking in his weapons training or using deceit to attain more power behind his back, he had his mother’s belief in him. To maintain his strength and defenses Loki did not give up completely on sparring but he found himself going when he knew Thor would not be there. And when he bathed it was alone when Thor was out with his friends. 

Loki did not give up on his brother though and if Thor wanted a moment’s peace Loki would give it to him for now. Loki did not even know if he wanted something more to happen again. He just wasn’t going to be sorry for what had already happened. What mattered was that his brother couldn’t be in his company any more without darkening the skies over the entire realm it seemed. Loki could not allow that to continue even if Thor was finding less and less control instead of more as he should be gaining from his own tutelage. Loki had to wonder what elemental magic tutor was in charge of Thor’s care.

Loki began spending more of his free time in the libraries of Asgard, his interest in taming elements in the forefront of all his studies. He did his own studies, of course, but now was attempting to find out how to manage his brother’s as well whether Thor asked it of him or not. He would not leave his brother alone. He had told him as much. It was up to Loki to prove it to Thor. For all the spellwork he wanted to master and not just play in as he was now, Loki could not find anything that he could do himself and they were drawing their exile from one another out to over three weeks. 

Late one night, Loki had exhausted his eyes to the point of pain and went back to his rooms only to try the door between their rooms for the first time since their return from the storm. He slowly turned the knob and when it was opened silently enough, slipped through to look through his brother’s chambers unimpeded since Thor was not there either. Loki rifled through the pile of discarded vambraces and armor and linens as well as leather breeches and a tunic. All dirty. It wasn’t even ready for pick up with the weapons and armor settled in the nest as well. The smell of it was not exactly unpleasant for Loki and he sorted the armor aside despite himself leaving the soiled laundry in its own pile and the armor for oiling properly. He stood and closed a wardrobe door before he took one of his brother’s brown cloaks and smelled that too. He smiled at the smell of mead mixed in with his brother’s own scent, even some of his shampoo marking the hood as he pulled it on. 

Loki left their hall by way of the gardens, an old trick in sneaking out of the palace. He didn’t have far to go to get to the backside of the stables and once past there he found the actual cobblestone leading between much smaller and more reasonably made buildings than the palace. Disappearing between them was far easier than it should have been and initially Loki intended simply to follow in his brother’s footsteps. He would no doubt have gone with his friends and after dark could only mean a tavern somewhere nearby. Walking swiftly towards the bawdier sounding buildings seemed the best tactic in the moment even if Loki had never been to a tavern himself. He knew enough to understand it was an establishment for drink with no need to worry about pretending it was mealtime. 

After two taverns seen without his brother's presence already and losing track of the time, Loki decided to have at least one drink while he was in a tavern so the evening was not completely without success. Unfortunately having one fine ale did not prove to be enough and after three more of them Loki found himself singing along to a bar song he had never even heard before. It repeated itself quite a lot so it was not a hard feat to learn it so quickly and under the influence. When men put their arms over their shoulders and swayed to and fro along to a song in praise of warriors that sounded distinctly like innuendo, Loki joined in. It was therefore quite shocking to be jerked out from between his two new friends from the back and hoisted nearly off his feet as he was pulled outside and around the building just to be shoved up against it. 

Loki had pushed and kicked even but was a bit beyond his measure with drink before he was being kissed as if he were in fact not a prince or a peasant but some untoward lady of the night. When he tried to fight the kiss, Loki grunted before he opened his bleary eyes and even in the dark recognized the owner of the dark blue eyes in front of him. The moment he knew it was Thor it was as if his body melted and it was a good thing Thor was holding his fists in his clothes or else he might have embarrassed himself. He opened his lips and invited Thor in only to hear the growl of approval, not disdain this time. Loki sucked at Thor’s tongue hungrily and wrapped his arms around Thor’s torso to pull him in closer. 

Thor broke the kiss and Loki’s pale face was even rosier than it was when he first spied him drunkenly being pawed by strangers. His hand moved up to Loki’s face as he saw how lovely Loki’s lips looked after a hard kissing and moved in quickly to reclaim those lips as his own again. Loki hadn’t said a single word and Thor felt he knew what those words might have been anyhow and instead reached with his other hand down to Loki’s trousers and steadily untied the front before burying his hand inside. 

The feel of Thor’s hand on his bare skin below the belt was enough to stop the kiss again, Loki gasping and jerking in shock as if to get away even if that was the furthest thing from what he wanted to do. Loki smiled slowly and breathlessly remarked as if just catching up with where he was, with whom, and after a long search, “Thor, I found you.” 

Thor wrapped his fingers around Loki’s hardness and stroked enough to make Loki gasp again, the sight something incredible he wanted to memorize. Loki felt the first drops of rain and smiled into a kiss to Thor’s lips as he murmured, “I love your rain for me, brother. You like me wet for you?” 

Thor jerked Loki harder and it wasn’t long before Loki’s seed washed over his knuckles and thunder clapped overhead. Loki trembled and felt himself being put back together with his brother’s steady hands retying his trousers as if there was nothing strange about that. Loki was still panting as he pulled Thor into another kiss and slipped his own hand down between them, first to rub along the impressive length already pressing against one of his thighs and then to untie Thor’s breeches as well. Loki had jerked himself off plenty and wasn’t afraid of his performance as much as he was what Thor would do when it was over. It wasn’t going to stop him though. 

The rain was rushing people indoors, either quicker to return home or into the taverns to stay. It afforded them some semblance of privacy in the city streets Loki wasn’t sure they could really count on but pulled the cloak up further over Thor’s head to create a bubble of space between their faces that was quite warm and safe. Loki looked to Thor’s eyes as he caught his own breath and snaked his hand down into Thor’s pants to find his brother’s prick already hard and even dripping. Loki moved his fingers over the head into the pre-come and hummed intently over how slippery and warm it felt on his chilled fingers. He used it to his ease his ministrations as he kept his eyes on Thor’s alone and pumped his fist until the tip of Thor’s arousal was completely free of his trousers. 

Loki touched Thor’s face with his other hand, keeping his brother with him in the moment as he lost himself in the feeling of Loki bringing him over the edge. Thor was shaking as his arms went to either side of Loki on the building. Thor kissed Loki in effort to hide what sounds he would make and also just to keep kissing the pink and swollen lips panting in front of him like every dream he had had of Loki recently. When he would have shouted out his pleasure, a bolt of lightning crashed nearby instead to break them both from the spell. The sound that had filled the night was enough to bring people back out of their hiding places and enough that Thor had to hastily put himself away as he said, “I’m sorry. I have to go check. Don’t move. Don’t leave, alright?”

Loki nodded but was already seeing an orange glow over his brother’s face that held nothing good in it. It was still in the depths of night. Loki smelled the smoke and looked back to the wall behind him to at least see it was made of stone though he was unsure of the other buildings nearby. He looked down to his hand at the silvery pool of liquid coating his fingers and mostly his palm and held it out to the rain to watch mesmerized as drops pelted the thick offering his brother had given to him. Seeing it drip to the ground felt like a waste but some sacred offering as well, a gift to the ground beneath their feet. He wondered what Thor had done with his own spend and then heard his name as he looked up to see Sif and quickly dropped his hand to let the watery mess slide fully from his grasp. It was unfortunate but sacrifices were necessary sometimes. 

Loki smiled tightly as he said, “Is it terribly out of control?” 

Sif grabbed Loki’s arm and pulled him from the side of the building before he jerked his arm back and stumbled. “Are you drunk, Loki? You have to come with me. It isn’t safe here. I will return you to the palace where you belong.” 

“Where’s Thor?” Loki demanded and stepped back against the building again not knowing what a tart he made in the moment but he certainly wanted to be one for Thor. 

“He’s helping the people get to safety which is what I am trying to do and he would want you safe.”

“Of course he would, why do you think I’m standing here and not over there?” Loki teased and arched a dark brow as he said, “Oh, I’ll stay here, I think. It’s stone, Sif.” Knocking on the building for emphasis, Loki slid down as if to crouch there and be unmoved as he said, “Thor knows to find me here.”

It worked, only because there was a scream and not Thor’s so Loki did not particularly worry about it. But Sif did. She told him to stay again like he was a child or an animal. The moment she was gone, so was he, this time farther away and not closer to the palace. Thor would be busy for hours no doubt. Guilt would do that to someone. Loki had no guilt whatsoever and if anything felt more alive. If he sucked what taste he could find from his fingers on the way deeper into the city, he was all the happier for it when some lingering taste of his brother assaulted his senses. He would have thought Thor would yell at him for being in a tavern alone and drunk, and he still might, but instead his brother had hidden him to kiss him and make him orgasm. Loki was taking it all in to use later when he wanted Thor to touch him again. And sooner rather than later.


	3. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor finds out Loki disappeared and goes to find him and bring him home. Loki does what he wants.

Once the rain and buckets of water had smoldered the fire, Thor helped in pulling free debris and sorting things that were not charred for their owners. He was minutely aware that his brother would not have waited so long and so he continued on with his work and finished as much as could be done safely as the last vestiges of the rain dissipated. 

Sif found Thor when he was nearing to head home anyway, but stood up straighter as he saw the look on her face. “Loki has not returned home, Thor. The King sent me to see if he is here with you after I informed him you were tending to an incident in the city. I don’t see him here with you and he said you told him to wait. I left him, Thor. I’m sorry.” 

Thor went through a multitude of emotions in short order, jealousy, fear, and confusion. He didn’t know Sif had run into Loki at all through the night since she had failed to mention it. Her apology left him worrying that something actually had happened to Loki and it wasn’t him. 

Taking in a restorative breath to fight his tiredness, Thor said, “I will look for him. Thank you, Sif. He wasn’t your responsibility.”

“Was he yours?” Sif retorted.

Thor’s brow furrowed before he replied, “Always. He’s my brother. Of course he is.” 

Sif made a noncommittal sound before offering, “I’ll help you look. He couldn’t have gone far.” 

Thor didn’t think Sif knew Loki very well. He nodded all the same and turned to go back towards the tavern where he had found Loki and was surprised Sif chose to walk with him and not some other direction to help look. 

Sif saw Thor look straight ahead again and not dismiss her so pushed further, “He seemed… drunk, Thor. And… I cannot be sure but, perhaps he had come to meet someone.”

Frowning, Thor asked in a lighthearted manner he did not actually feel, “Oh? Why would you think so?”

Sif glanced at him and then both were looking in the empty alley where Loki had told each of them he would stay. “He had the look about him. I thought maybe you had caught him. He seemed to think he was supposed to stay where he was for you.” 

Thor turned around to look in a different direction as well as hide the blush that hit his cheeks. He cleared his throat before he said, “I caught him drinking too much yes. Asked him to stay put. That was it. He must’ve got bored. You don’t have to waste your day on this, Sif. I will look for him.”

“Are you sure?” Sif asked with a hand going to his arm in such a way that told Thor he was wise to keep the truth to himself from her. 

Nodding once, Thor replied, “I’d rather be alone to yell at my brother for worrying the family and guards. Try… to stall.” 

Thor shouldn’t have asked it of her as his friend but he truly didn’t want the palace guards to find his brother before he did. 

Sif nodded in return and replied, “As much as I can, I will, you know that. Good luck, Thor.” 

Once alone, Thor began circling the city streets a little wider each way round until he finally caught sight of Loki laid out like an offering to the gods. 

Walking towards the fountain with the sculpture in the center holding his brother up in his sleep, Thor cursed under his breath. For all the debauchery of it, Loki looked as beautiful as he had rosy cheeked with stars in his eyes during the night. Passed out with his head falling over the stone replication of a warrior’s sword, Loki’s body rested across the shield with a leg thrown up over the arm and his other left dangling as if his booted toe might actually reach the surface of the water below. The sight had Thor just staring for far too long before he was pulling his own hood back up and stepping into the water to retrieve his brother’s sleeping form. 

Once in his arms, Loki’s head fell over Thor’s arm instead until Thor bounced his brother up until Loki’s head rested on his shoulder and he could pull the cloak up over Loki’s face as best he could. Only then did Thor start his trek back towards the palace. It wasn’t until they were behind the palace stables did Loki mumble, Thor smiling as he heard his little brother cursing their nursemaid for stealing his pudding. Thor stole something of his own and kissed the top of Loki’s head, seeing the hood fall back as Loki’s small voice broke the serene quiet. “Thor?”

Thor nodded before he replied, “Aye, sleep. You have no constitution for the finer drinks, brother. Best you sleep it off.” 

“You came for me.” Loki smiled and snuggled his face into Thor’s neck as he sighed happily and said, “You rained all over me. It felt amazing. I must’ve fell asleep to the rhythm of your tiny reminders you wanted me. Want me.” 

Thor squeezed Loki’s body closer to him as he shushed his brother, “Quiet now. We are almost home. I’ll put you to bed and tell father you were with me and fell asleep instead of coming home.” 

Loki snorted and kissed at Thor’s neck, smiling at the gasp of breath it caused in his brother. “Put me to your bed then.” 

“Damnit, Loki.” Thor sighed and yet couldn’t find as much resistance within himself. 

As he kept walking into the gardens outside their twin balconies, Thor had the choice laid out before him clear as day and couldn’t move his feet in the direction of Loki’s chambers. He laid Loki to the balustrade and climbed up and over it before he was chuckling at his brother reaching up for him instead of getting up and going himself. 

Slipping his arms under his brother, Thor lifted him up as he mumbled, “Spoilt brat.”

“Mmm, don’t you hate it, brother?” Loki chuckled and laid his head to Thor’s shoulder again as he let himself be carried. 

“You know I do.” Thor smiled in good-natured mood before he was putting Loki to his feet and saying, “Change into something dry while I go inform father of our return.”

Loki pouted as he said, “You won’t help me?”

“No. I won’t leave if I do.”

Thor left Loki with a smile on his face and a cup of water in his hand with the order to drink it all before he got back. 

Going before Odin Thor feared his father had possibly seen from his throne more than he should even if he knew in his heart they would have already been escorted back by guards if that were the case. With that knowledge, Thor knelt before his father respectfully and lied. It felt heavy on his tongue and he tried to rationalize how he actually believed Loki was with him in the city. It was a stretch of truth, nothing more. 

Odin praised him for his help in recovery but chastised the need for it, knowing it was another brief lack of control on Thor’s part. No one missed the bolt of lightning that had come from the skies as if purposefully smiting a particular building. Thor made promises that he was seeking counsel and had been improving, but would work harder. 

Leaving Odin behind Thor felt relief and trepidation simultaneously. With Odin appeased it only left him Loki in his bed, something he knew was stupid even as he returned to his chambers and found his brother completely naked in wait.

Loki moved his hand from his chest down to his belly to tease himself in full sight of Thor with enough daylight to see his reaction too. “Thor -” 

Thor felt his breath taken from him and instead of leaving or saying something or even going right to Loki, he moved to the side of the bed farthest from Loki and untied the curtains on the canopy to close one side and then to the ones at the foot of the bed and closed those too before he was coming round and untying the others. 

Thor had to chuckle at the incredulous sound that came from Loki before he was saying, “I’m getting a bath and then I’ll come to bed, brother. Get some rest. I intend on sleep.” 

Loki had no such intentions and instead slipped out from between the curtains and moved to stand in front of Thor to help in undressing him as he said, “Fine, then I intend on seeing you bathe and come to bed with me.” 

Loki pet over Thor’s chest for a moment before he was pushing at the cloak and letting it fall to the floor, looking to Thor’s eyes as he pulled Thor’s shirt up and off easily. Thor had never tucked that back in after their interlude, Loki noticed. He smiled happily at the heat already building in Thor’s eyes as Loki remarked, “You barely got to enjoy it last night.” 

Thor kicked his boots off and then untied his own trousers to push them down and off before grabbing Loki’s hand and pulling him into the shared bathing chambers. He turned on the stream of water to fill the large pool and then moved to bar the doors on both sides just in case. 

Loki got into the water and adjusted the temperature before adding bath salts and oil to the mix. He smiled over one pointed shoulder and then swam against Thor’s more muscled form. Loki climbed onto Thor’s lap and didn’t care if the entire realm was stormed away when Thor’s arms wrapped around him and pulled him in for a kiss. 

The quiet was nearly intoxicating as only the sounds of their kisses and touches moving through the water filled the air. Loki nearly purred against Thor’s lips as he felt his brother’s arousal answering his own. Rocking against it naturally, Loki gasped as he felt Thor’s length rub against him quite intimately. His eyes rounded as he pulled back from the kiss and stared at Thor before he said, “Not yet. I’m not ready for it.” 

Thor rubbed his hands up and down Loki’s side soothingly as he said, “We don’t do anything we both don’t want, okay?”

Loki looked visibly relieved as he let out a breath and then chuckled bemusedly, “Oh, certainly. As long as you know I don’t want you to not kiss me.”

Thor smiled playfully and leaned in to capture Loki’s lips with his own again, knowing he could kiss Loki forever and never want to stop. It was the most dangerous feeling he had ever felt and he was finding his resistance harder to maintain despite knowing better. 

Loki licked into Thor’s mouth and groaned before he felt Thor reaching down between them and pulling both of their erections together. It had Loki squirming right away and unapologetically whining for more as he rocked his hips and Thor squeezed their lengths before stroking and doing it again. Loki’s hand moved to cover the heads with his palm and hissed in unknown pleasure staring into the face of his brother. 

“Norns help us.” Loki hissed and then yelped as they were moving in the water so quickly, Thor turning them so that Loki’s back was against the side of the pool. Soon enough he understood why as they were both able to freely move against one another. 

Seeing Loki frantic to spend and openly wanton about it made Thor thrust and stroke all the harder. His brother laid back against the lip of the pool and started moaning so loud Thor had to cover Loki’s mouth to stop it even as they both jerked their hips and spent over their hands into the water. Thor kept hold of them until the pulsing of their members stopped and Loki whined under his palm with tears in his eyes.

Thor released his brother only to pull him back into his arms swiftly, hugging Loki as Loki grasped onto him. For a moment it was almost sweet before he got a painless kick to the leg under the water and Loki pulled back to look at him crossly. 

“I could hardly breathe, you oaf!”

Thor reached up and touched over Loki’s face even when Loki turned his face away but not even close to far enough away not to be touched. He gently caressed his thumb over the red marks left from Loki possibly struggling without him having realized it. “I didn’t want to stop and I didn’t want to be interrupted either. You were… you were so loud, Loki.” 

“Acoustics.” Smiling impishly, Loki didn’t seem so upset anymore as he leaned in and kissed Thor again quite eagerly. 

The brothers parted enough to truly wash up despite knowing what they shared was in the water with them. Loki even enjoyed it. He washed Thor and let Thor wash him, some peace found that Loki was sure left clear skies and sunshine outdoors. 

As they fell asleep in each other’s arms behind the comfort of the thick curtains darkening the bed, Loki knew Asgard owed him many thanks indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers have dinner with their parents after waking from their nap and are left with a punishment. No smut. So sorry. Plot happens.

The first thing Loki became aware of after falling into a blissful sleep was the deep pounding sound of someone knocking on the chamber door. Loki lifted his head only to have it unceremoniously pushed back down into the pillow. A huff left Loki’s lips before he remembered whose bed he slept in. Smiling to himself, Loki rolled onto his back as he heard the servant enter.

 

“Your highness? The Allfather requests your presence for dinner this evening in the his dining hall.”

 

Thor was panting in shock no doubt as he sat up and replied through the curtains of his bed, “Alright, I mean, aye, tell him I will be there. I’ll get Loki as well and make sure he is ready. Thank you.” 

 

“As you wish, Your Highness,” replied the servant before leaving him to it. 

 

The sound of rain hitting the balcony before a crash of thunder had Loki sitting up fast and smacking Thor’s arm. “Really?!”

 

Seeing his brother’s incredulous look, Thor grimaced before he said, “We must hurry before you’re discovered, Loki.”

 

“I mean the rain! Of course I’m hurrying.” 

 

Loki got out from the bed so fast Thor had to rush to get a look at what Loki was doing, afraid for a moment of what his brother’s mood might mean. “We can’t be found out, Loki.”

 

“You are informing _me_? Look outside, idiot! I’m not the one telling.” 

 

Watching Loki rush into their bathing chambers, Thor was quick to follow before Loki was pushing him back through the door. “I want-”

 

Loki’s hand covered Thor’s mouth before he arched a brow at the sound of the bathing chamber door being knocked on. “Your Highness? Prince Loki, uh, are you in?”

 

“Ye-esss! Just washing up. What is it, Bronstin?”

 

“The Allfather requests your presence for dinner this evening in his private dining hall. Shall I tell him to expect you to be late?”

 

“I shall hurry, no, it’s fine. I’ll be there as swiftly as I can.” 

 

Loki hopped down into the pool with a face at the chill of the water and turned on the hot water in hopes it would send the servant away as well as Thor. He washed hurriedly and was rushing out with his towel to his chambers to find clean clothing in his wardrobe. He did not generally take so little time to see to his appearance and had to check himself a couple times by duplicating himself to look before he had his hair combed appropriately and smiled to himself. 

 

Finding himself in the corridor alone, Loki nodded to one of the palace guards as he turned his way towards his family’s dining room used when there were no visitors. Loki thought the hall had become a lecture hall for some time now, knowing their father had something to say to them. He only wished he was in trouble for staying out all night. If that was the worst of it he would drum up enough fight to be punished for it. 

 

Loki smiled winningly when he entered the dining hall, going to greet his mother first. Holding Frigga’s arms, Loki kissed her cheeks before saying, “Apologies for holding you up.” 

 

Thor was already seated off to their father’s side, no doubt hoping to find out what was going on first but Loki had indeed needed to look fresh out of a bath to pass his lie off as a truth in case his father heard word of it later. Loki nodded to his father and sat in his seat beside his mother. 

 

“Had yourself enough baths today, Loki? Will there be a post-dinner one as well?” Odin questioned his second son.

 

Loki arched one dark brow as he tipped his head towards his father and attempted to allow himself to blush. He wasn’t sure it was working before he commented, “I haven’t been chided on excessive bathing in years, father. It wasn’t meant as an offense.”

 

Odin grunted instead of rebuking him so Loki knew that bathing wasn’t his only offense for the evening. Loki smiled as silence was afforded the family while servants filled Loki’s glasses and gave the entire family their first course. 

 

Loki looked to Thor and saw his brother shrug. So much for subtlety. Thunder was not quieting down outside either and Loki could nearly kick Thor for it if it wouldn’t just make it worse. Sighing softly, Loki asked, “Are we to go help rebuild in the city, father? I’m sure we could lend a hand. It was only an accident.”

 

“I’ll tell you what you will be doing, son. Eat your dinner. No reason to ruin the hard work of our cooks with this business.” 

 

Thor did give Loki a look this time, one of gratitude and warmth and Loki could have kicked him for that too. He wasn’t sure if it was the same warmth Thor used to give to him or if it was more. There was a feeling tight in Loki’s belly at the look of it that Loki knew wasn’t there before. He didn’t think so, at least not to such an extent as it was now. 

 

Loki had to look down this time which at least meant they were all eating again. The dinner service went well and Frigga helped by discussing how her ladies in waiting were excited over the festivities coming up. They were hopeful to hold a summer flower exchange and keep the usual plans of outdoor activities to entertain everyone. The royal family generally did not attend as there were many occasions for festivals it seemed. Frigga asked all the same if the boys intended on attending this year. 

 

Odin spoke up as he obviously had been waiting all night to do so. “There will be no festivals this year if our son cannot learn to control his emotions.”

 

Odin turned his head towards Thor pointedly then and asked, “What exactly happened to cause you to lose control? You have been out with your friends countless times and yes beyond your wits. I am not blind.”

 

The lengths Loki went not to laugh out loud were like acrobatics inside his mouth and throat and face to contort himself into a blank face. His eyes were watering with the effort and he could not even chance a glance at his brother for fear all control he had would be out the window. 

 

Feeling his mother’s warm hand on his momentarily helped to steel Loki’s comedic nerves into something more calm and subdued. Just a touch and he was able to breathe again and not give more reason to upset his father.

 

Thor had chewed over his answer long enough, almost too long before he revealed, “I crossed paths with Loki last night and caught him out drinking without me. I was angry. I had words with him and lost control of… my temper.” 

 

Thor barely got the words out but he had to look at his little brother regardless, worried he had said too much or not enough. He was not the liar his brother could be when he so chose. 

 

Odin’s cheek twitched with some issue controlling his temper and nodded to his son before he said, “Then you shall be charged with assisting the rebuild. You’ve had arguments with your brother your entire life. I will not allow this to continue. Once the rebuild is finished, you are both to remain in the palace for the remainder of the season. That is final. I will hear no arguments.”

 

Odin was up and leaving his boys with mouths gaping in shock and then they were simply alone with their mother. 

 

Frigga looked over her boys and smiled as she remarked, “I am sure the two of you will find a way to get along while imprisoned within this very large palace. Worry not. A season is not too long. It could have been longer. The people of Asgard are beginning to talk, Thor. Worried for their crops. Their livelihoods. What we do, all of us, each of us, affects those around us whether we think or wish it to be so. Now if you'll excuse me. I would not be opposed to seeing either of you or both of you at tea. Good evening.” 

 

Frigga stood and hugged Loki to her bosom before kissing the top of his head, giving her love to him and then moving around to do the same to Thor. 

 

Left alone at the table, Loki stared at his brother and asked, “Do you think being stuck here makes us more seen or less so, brother? Perhaps, he will not have to look after us if we are here and he knows it.”

 

“And what of the number of baths you took? Someone is talking. Maybe everyone. We must… we must be sensible.”

 

Loki giggled at that, coming from his bull of a brother. “Aye, sensible. Would you like to retire to my sitting room and enjoy some wine, brother? Mead, if you wish.”

 

Thor eyed his little brother intensely before a look of sadness took over his gaze and he shook his head before he voiced, “I think not, brother. Too dangerous.” 

 

Loki pouted and lifted his drink to finish off what he had in front of him before he was standing and eyeing his brother questioningly. “Someday, Thor, you will have to choose who is more risky. Me or father.”

 

“Loki-”

 

“You are a fool if you think denying this will help you. And doubly so for denying me.” Loki grinned then and didn’t look as hurt as he had before he said, “Just leave it to me, brother. I will find a way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for any comments or criticisms.


End file.
